karnevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Gareki
Black |eye color = Black Blue |blood type = O |affiliation = Circus-Kuronomei Academy |occupation = Student |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 |va = |image gallery=yes }} is a 15-year-old teen who robs corrupt people's mansions with a band of thieves- in the very beginning he has been seen with 2 other boys. Appearance Gareki has short, messy black hair and black eyes. In the anime, he has black hair and blue-gray eyes. He usually wears a pair of goggles on his head and often wears a long blue jacket, black pants and skin tight shirts or tank tops, some with only one strap. He also sometimes wears jumpsuits. He carries around a gun. He is noted to be quite a handsome young man, though he doesn't seem to care about his appearance much. In Kuronomei Gareki wears the uniform, with his customary blue jacket over it. Personality Gareki has had a poor childhood but has also been shown to have a very high intelligence. Though he is only 15 years old, he is highly knowledgeable in technological fields. At present, he is secretly observing the original machinery structure and systems inside the Circus ships. He also thinks of investigating the Sheep, or Hitsuji, sooner or later. He likes to read books of practical knowledge that he is interested in and has the habit of falling asleep in the position that he reads. He speaks informally to everyone and is often blunt or cold in his replies. When Nai first met him, he only distinguished people through three categories: scum, prey, or enemies (to him, Nai was "prey" at their first encounter). Gareki does not trust others easily because he grew up in a poor environment. Even as a child he constantly went out by himself. Even when he agrees to become someone's partner, he does it for the sake of fulfilling his own desires and needs. However, he has a soft spot for women and children, especially Nai, and loathes the idea of hurting them. He also hates killing, and tries to avoid it as much as possible. Because he used to be a thief, he is sneaky and clever. He is used to faking smiles and putting on 'good boy' acts. He is uncomfortable with the idea of becoming close to other people, and still does not consider Nai or anyone at Circus his friends, although his secret attachment and protectiveness suggest otherwise. He also feels strange for thinking that the Circus ship is home. Gareki has a tough attitude and hides his sentimentality. Even when Yotaka and Tsubaki died, he did not cry but rather bottled in his sadness, causing others to worry when he would shut himself up in his room for long periods of time. As he grows closer to Nai, Yogi, and Tsukumo, he starts to show more and more emotions. Eventually he becomes frustrated at his own weaknesses, even crying for the first time in front of Yogi, and voluntarily goes to a school which raises recruits for Circus- Kuronomei . Yogi, Nai, and Tsukumo gave him gifts, to which he awkwardly accepted. Nai and Yogi yell after him that he has to come back because the Circus ship two is his home, causing him to secretly cry in happiness. He also shows a large competitive streak and would even give his life to win. This is frequently shown in Kuronomei where, reunited with Tsubame, he often competes against her to see who will do best in class. He secretly cares about people, even though he hides it. He pretends he doesn't care for Nai, although he is really quite protective, and how he says that Tsukumo shouldn't worry for him. He wants to protect people without them caring for him. Underneath his hard exterior, he is very caring and gentle. He is also bothered when he realizes he can't protect everyone (when Jiki provokes him in episode 10 and asks Hirato to allow him to go to Kuronomei). When showered with affection, Gareki (metaphorically) puffs up like a cat and lashes out to hide his embarassment. He wanted to die when Iva carried him and threatened to kiss him, beats up Yogi all the time for hugging him, and even punched Nai for holding his hand and describing his aura (which was "warm"). Relationships Nai Originally, Gareki only considered Nai to be a burden and only got close to him to get his hands on Nai's Circus bracelet or to use him for his robbing schemes. As they spent more time together, Gareki became more fond of Nai and eventually became something akin to a babysitter, mostly because he had the tendency to order Nai to take care of himself more often. He tried to teach the pure Nai about how he has to get his hands dirty sometimes, but he gave up. He becomes slightly protective of Nai and is still trying to help him find Karoku. When Nai tells Gareki about Karoku knowing that they were together, Gareki realizes that Karoku wants to keep him away from Nai. When Karoku first told Nai to say "I don't need Gareki" to him, Gareki was somewhat hurt though he showed anger instead of sadness (and took it out on Yogi). In later chapters, he shows his fondness for Nai when he threatens the principal of Kuronomei that he would leave to find Nai than keep going on with his school life. When the two reunited, they were happy to see each other again. Yogi Gareki didn't really like Yogi at first because the latter was always too friendly, noisy, or just plain irritating. He never saw Yogi as a friend, but a "person from Circus", causing Yogi to cry tears of disappointment. He does, however, acknowledge that Yogi is strong and respects him for it. Yogi tries to act like a big brother to Gareki, like how he acts like a big brother to Nai, but Gareki refuses to let him get close and is sick of how Yogi treats him like a kid. Gareki was shown to be worried, however, when Yogi was injured during a battle, calling out his name properly for the first time. Eventually, he at least comes to see Yogi as his comrade. While at Kuronomei, Yogi would send him extremely long texts that were like diary entries, to which Gareki would never respond (though he would respond to Nai and Tsukumo's shorter ones). Eventually Yogi sent him a shorter text causing Gareki to smile; this was the reason that the few Kuronomei students he was with actually saw Gareki pull an expression. At the same time, he declared it to be "annoying" but responded back anyway. Since Yogi is usually a very honest character, Gareki gets miffed when Yogi avoids answering his questions or shows him a fake smile. Yogi is also quite affectionate and likes to hug both Gareki and Nai. Gareki, however, is often irritated by this and retaliates by either punching or kicking Yogi away. Later on, he gets used to it and doesn't fight back as often, though he still hates it when Yogi treats him like a child. In Kuronomei, he tells Tsubame that he trusts both Yogi and Tsukumo to keep Nai safe, making Tsubame realize that Gareki was starting to open up to people. Tsukumo Gareki's relationship with Tsukumo isn't as developed as it is with Yogi and Nai, but it is clear that he does care for her. At their first meeting, Gareki thought that Tsukumo was a typical weak and defenseless girl. As the bandits on the train attempted to attack her, he had panicked and yelled, "Stop! She's just a unarmed girl!" before she surprised him by beating them up. On occasion he finds it annoying when she points out that she's a year older than him. During his time in Kuronomei, he mentions to Tsubame that he was worried about leaving Nai alone, but since Yogi and Tsukumo were with him, he should be fine. This shows how much he is able to trust Yogi and Tsukumo now, as well as his fondness for Nai. Jiki Jiki has crush on Tsukumo, who is 4 years his junior. He is jealous of how much she cares for him, although she looks at everyone in a friendly familial way, and tells Gareki to leave in Episode 10. Tsubaki, Tsubame, and Yotaka Gareki is grateful towards Tsubaki for rescuing him from starvation and taking him in. He cared about her deeply and was visibly upset at her death. He swore that if he ever found the person who had killed her, he would kill them. It was one of his main reasons to stay in Karasuna- however, he didn't get to kill the perpetrator because Hirato and Tsukitachi already took care of him. His relationship with Yotaka was somewhat strained, as Yotaka was sometimes jealous of the attention Tsubaki and Tsubame would bestow upon Gareki. They were quite close, however, and Yotaka would occasionally give Gareki extra or thrown away parts of machinery for him to tinker with. After Gareki left, Yotaka went after him to convince him to come back. Gareki refused and threatened him to leave him alone, and they had been on rockier terms since. After Gareki came back with Yogi and Nai, he still acted cold towards him. Upon the discovery that Yotaka had become a Varuga, Gareki was conflicted because he knew that Yotaka could not be changed back to normal. Eventually Yotaka begged Gareki to kill him before he himself would kill his sister. Gareki gave in but was interrupted by Hirato who killed Yotaka by stabbing him through the chest. After Yotaka's death, Gareki would lock himself up in his room and just lay on his bed in depression. Tsubame was very attached to Gareki and would look for him with Yotaka even when there wasn't a reason for it. Gareki was puzzled by this but he was also fond of her. Yotaka hid Gareki's lifestyle from her and she was left with the naive assumption that Gareki had "moved away". It was shown that she still thought of him and missed him because when she first woke from her Varuga trance, the first thing she whimpered was, "Save me... Gareki...!" After Yotaka's death she was convinced that Gareki didn't care for her and that was why he had left. She was proven otherwise when she realized that Gareki was the one paying for her Tsubaki, Tsubame, and grandfather's hospital fees. They met again in Kuronomei where they had a friendly rivalry as fellow students. Abilities He's very intelligent and sharp, his strong point being his knowledge of mechanics. He is also a skilled shooter, and seems to have a good knowledge about bombs. After attending Kuronomei, his physical abilities increase drastically, especially his speed and jumping ability. History Gareki was sold by his parents as a slave when he was eight years old. He was put on a slave trading ship where, because he was the smallest, he was picked on frequently. The other children would abuse him and tied him up so he could not get his two meals a day. However this allowed him to realize that their captors had been drugging the food and drink, likely it was a medication that would turn the children into Varuga. Soon Gareki noticed the other kids going insane. Shortly after they began to go insane the ship ran into a storm and was destroyed (unbeknownst to him, it was Hirato and Tsukitachi who destroyed the ship on a mission) and he barely escaped with his life and drifted ashore to Karasuna. Gareki walked inland to find food and collapsed from exhaustion before he was found by a young woman named Tsubaki who took him to her little village. She claimed it was because she had a younger brother and sister about his age. Tsubaki took him in and gave him the name "Gareki" when he said that he had no name. She added him in to her family of four, including her younger twin siblings, Tsubame and Yotaka, and grandfather. He lived with them for a period of time, he often spent time tinkering with scraps of metal. During this time, he grew to care for them and wanted to find a way - legal or not - to repay them. Later on, Tsubaki fell in love with a man affiliated with Kafka, named Meiga, who gave her "nutritional supplements" for the twins which she mixed into their food. Meiga is responsible for the deaths of Tsubaki and Yotaka. Gareki strongly advised her "I'll do something about the money, so don't see that guy anymore!" because he didn't trust him or the 'supplements', and even Yotaka had begun to suspect something. Tsubaki was touched by his kindness but refused, saying that if it was just her then she couldn't protect her family. Tsubaki was later killed by Yotaka, who had taken most of the nutritional supplements to protect Tsubame. Unfortunatly the first time whe transformed into a varuga he went insane and Tsubaki jumped in to try to help him. After this Gareki left the village to start his life of crime without telling anyone why. At one point, Yotaka went after him to convince him to come back but Gareki threatened him and told him to leave. Despite the bad memories it held, Gareki determinedly stayed in Karasuna. His real goal was to get enough money to pay for the grandfather's hospital fees, but he did not tell the twins of this goal, causing many misunderstandings between them. Gareki, however, considered it better this way as he would not have to worry about them getting hurt. Gareki joined a band of theives and began to rob corrupted people to pay off hospital bills for Tsubame's grandfather. (In the first chapter he is shown with two other guys- Gareki appeared to be in charge of the explosives for breaking and entering.) Whether or not he is really rich is not clear, because he definitely gave a large amount to support the sickly old man. He gained street smarts and became a micro-expert in the field of explosives. It was during one of these plunders at Mine's Mansionthat he met Nai. Trivia *The "ga" in his name means flower and "reki" means gravel, small stones in Japanese. *His favorite foods are "all kinds of meat". *He hates oatmeal, which reminds him of his time spent in poverty. *He wonders if he should observe the sheep in the Circus ship. *He tinkered with his phone and added so many things that Circus refused to give it back because it was too "dangerous". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Needs Help